


Heartache

by writeasoph



Series: Cute Septiplier Stories [8]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Love, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Regret, Septiplier - Freeform, Songfic, apology, jacksepticeye - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform, taylorswift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having your ex as a pop singer is hard.</p><p>Not being completely over each other is harder.</p><p>Jack hears a song that Mark wrote for him and finally starts to work to get him back.</p><p> </p><p>I'm awful at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realisation

Jack lay on his bedroom floor, surrounded with letters. He had given up; Mark was officially unreachable. No social media, no messages, no letters could get through to him anymore. Trying to talk to a pop star sucked.

The break up had been harsh for both of them, it being barely official before Mark cut off all contact. Jack knew he was probably writing to distract himself so left him to it. Now, Mark was famous and rising in the charts after being spotted and sponsored and Jack was left all alone.

All Jack wanted to do was leave the relationship on good terms rather than having angry words as the last thing they said to each other. He also wanted the guilt to leave his chest that was holding him down. Seeing Mark cry hadn't been an easy thing to witness. 

Finally, Jack decided to go out rather than wallow in his own sorrow. Picking up his phone he texted Felix to tell him he was coming over. Felix didn't know that Jack had dated Mark, they had never really met. Jack couldn't wait for the relief of being distracted from his own thoughts.

"Jack! Come in brah," Felix said opening the door. Jack just walked and collapsed on the sofa, waiting for Felix to start up a game console.

"Or just flop on the sofa I don't mind. What's got you down?" Felix asked.

"Shit. I messed up and all I need is a distraction. Why else would I be here, it's not like I like you or anything," Jack joked before being hit by a cushion.

"Here listen to this. It's bound to cheer you up. Number 2 in the charts I think," Felix said before starting to play a song from his phone. Jack recognised the voice instantly.

Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street  
Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all

Did he really write another song about me?

Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red  
Loving him was red

My favourite colour. Clever bastard.

Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong

Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red  
Oh, red  
Burning red

Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from him is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head  
In burning red  
Burning, it was red

He still loves me yet he chooses to ignore every message I've ever sent him. Idiot.

Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
'Cause loving him was red  
Yeah, yeah, red  
We're burning red

And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head  
Comes back to me, burning red  
Yeah, yeah

His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street

 

Felix only noticed that his best friend was crying at the end of the song as he excused himself to the toilet. Jack just sat in the bathroom and started to weep. He had fucked up big time and there really was no way to fix it.

"Jack? Seriously something's wrong can't you just tell me? I'm sorry it made you cry but can you tell me why? You never cry, I was always the little bitch," Felix said, hoping to make him laugh.

"Do you have the album, Felix? Like in physical form rather than digital?" Jack asked ignoring his questions.

"Yes I'll just get it," he said before heading to retrieve it. After collecting it, he opened the door to hand it to him to meet the mess of his friend. Jack's blue eyes had darkened in colour, contrasting more with his pale skin that was stained with tears. Jack instantly opened the album and took out the cover art to pour through the booklet. The last paragraph on the back read,

To my lost love. You know this album was written because of you and I thank you for my success.  
I still miss you. I love you, Sean. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you.

In an instant, Jack through the booklet across the room. "Of course, you were fucking good enough you moron! It was me who was the problem, all me! You would have left me eventually for the fame anyway. I meant nothing to you," Jack shouted, putting his head in his hands. He hadn't been able to comprehend how much he missed Mark and the advantages of his presence. Like the way he would pull his fingers through his green hair, or how his touch made Jack feel safe. Or how he would always wake Jack up with a kiss and coffee and how he always smelt of cinnamon. He missed Mark so much he hadn't even realised. 

"You had Mark Fischbach as a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me?" Felix asked.

"Because I was a fucking idiot and I dumped him, Felix because I was scared to death that he was going to do it first. I kept thinking how he was going to lose interest in me and then he started - I started doubting him and we had an argument and we broke up. And it's all my f-ing fault, Felix." Jack sobbed.

"Why don't you just tell him that? From what that just said he still loves you,"

"You think I haven't tried? There's no way I can contact him now. He's too fucking famous. I'm screwed,"

"Why don't you just go to a concert of his? Pay for front row and pray that he sees you,"

"He'd never see me. I'm not lucky enough and there's no chance he'd hear me or anything like that,"

"See it as a fate thing then. If he sees you, you guys are meant to try again. If not, it was never meant to be,"

"Fine. Let's book some tickets," Jack sighs.


	2. Missing you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in Chapter One: Red by Taylor Swift  
> Song in Chapter Two: Back to December by Taylor Swift

"His next concert is in 6 months?"

Jack was ready to give up again. He couldn't possibly sit and just wait for 6 months, loving someone he knew would have him back in a few minutes. 

"There must be something smaller, something that he's taking part in or just watching. I'll do anything to see him again!" Jack shouted, hands in the air before collapsing on the harsh carpet that reminded him too much of reality. 

"Jack, everything's going to be fine. If I was in love with them and cut off contact with them, I know I'd secretly be watching for something from them. Anything just to say that I wasn't insane," Felix suggested.

"I've been sending letters and everything to try and reach him, Felix. He obviously isn't otherwise he would have replied or just acknowledged my existence which he hasn't done in fucking ages. What else am I meant to do?"

"Is there anything that you could do to catch his attention? Anything that only you would do? Something unique?"

"I used to send songs to him but that's off the cards now isn't it?"

"Wait, no. If you put something on your channel I bet he would see it! If you told your fans they would get the attention for you. Don't you see Jack? You have so many people willing to do it for you, in fact I would probably put it up on mine as well if you'd let me. You just have to make it personal so he knows you mean it now."

"This is gonna scare the shit out of me, but I could always sing it?"

"Perfect," Felix said, seeing Jack put his face in his hands.

"I'm going to regret saying that, aren't I?"

________________________________________________________

 

All of Mark's words had been true in every single song. However, after not receiving a single message off his ex he simply believed that Jack was staying true to his word. Mark was more heartbroken than ever - he was finally giving up. There was only something to comfort him and he had been avoiding it for a while. As Mark sat down at his laptop, which he hadn't done in such a long time, he searched for YouTube. Suddenly, a twitter alert ringed out from his phone. Frowning, he picked it up and saw a tweet from Felix, who was an old friend he had probably neglected. 

Please check this out markiplier you won't regret it ;) [link]

Really? Mark hoped it was something funny as rather than showing a thumbnail, Felix had sent a link. Why hadn't he just texted? Seeing the amount of retweets, he figured it was important. He hoped it would distract him from Jack.  
But rather than getting a distraction, he received the exact opposite. In the middle of his screen sat his ex-boyfriend, tears staining his beautiful face. Mark had to stop himself from touching the screen.   
He stood in front of a microphone with his bright green headphones on.  
Then the music started.

I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life? Tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier than ever,  
We small talk, work and the weather,  
Your guard is up and I know why.  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die.

So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I go back to December all the time.

These days I haven't been sleeping,  
Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
Realized I loved you in the fall.

And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time.

I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry.

Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming,  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
So if the chain is on your door I understand.

But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December...  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time.  
All the time.

It seemed it was Mark's turn to cry once again. He felt the tears before he realised what they were, the wetness making his face clammy. You had to sing a song didn't you? You had to make me cry again.

"Mark? I-I don't know if you are ever going to see this. I've sent letter after letter with social media as well but you haven't replied. I understand if after the album and all you don't want to ever see me again but I love you. And it fucking hurts so fucking bad. I was so scared. I thought you didn't love me anymore and that you were just going to leave me like everyone else had - so I broke it off. I was such an idiot. I probably won't find your comment or any sort of reply from you from YouTube so just know that you can find me at VidCon if you're going there. I won't know until the day I get there. I really want you to see this. I was hoping that possibly you guys could tweet this at him, yeah? Give it your all. Felix should be doing something too. See you dudes in the next video," Jack said flatly.

This changed everything for Mark.


End file.
